Armor Type
Armor Types Light Armor Light armor takes extra damage from Piercing attacks. * Fawn * Elk * Elk (Pet) * Adult Elk * Wolf Pup * Bear Cub * Jungle Bear * Adult Jungle Bear * Fish * Green Fish * Hawk * Fire * Mage Fire * Storage Hut * Spirit Ward Medium Armor Medium armor takes extra damage from Normal attacks, and reduces damage from Siege attacks. Medium armor takes no damage from Piercing attacks. * The One * Alligator Man * Mammoth * Disco Duck Heavy Armor Heavy armor takes regular damage from all sources. * Jungle Wolf * Adult Jungle Wolf * Snake * Panther * Workshop * Mixing Pot * Ensnare Trap * Hatchery Fortified Armor Fortified armor greatly reduces Piercing, Hero, and Normal attacks, but takes extra damage from Siege attacks. * Tent * Troll Hut * Mud Hut * Smoke House * Armory * Tannery * Witch Doctor's Hut * Omnitower * Teleport Beacon Hero Armor Heroes take reduced damage from Piercing, Siege, and Spell attacks. * All Trolls Attack Types Chaos Damage Chaos attacks do full damage to all armor types. * Mammoth * Disco Duck Hero Damage Hero attacks do reduced damage to Fortified armor. * All Trolls * The One Piercing Damage Piercing attacks do extra damage to Light armor, and reduced damage to Fortified and Heroes. Piercing attacks deal no damage against Medium armor. * Elk (Pet) * Adult Elk * Omnitower * Ensnare Trap * Transport Ship (vs Trolls) Normal Damage Normal attacks do extra damage against Medium armor, and reduced damage to Fortified armor. * Jungle Wolf * Adult Jungle Wolf * Jungle Bear * Adult Jungle Bear * Snake * Panther * Alligator Man Siege Damage Siege attacks do extra damage to Fortified armor, and reduced damage to Medium armor and Heroes. * Transport Ship Spell Damage Spells deal reduced damage to Heroes. * All Spells and Abilities * Spears (Poison and Regular) * Scrolls Spell Damage vs Magic Damage These two comments are often used by users and interchanged frequently, but in Warcraft 3, these are two distinct terms. Magic damage is based on a unit that attacks, such as bees from the Bee hive, skeletons summon from Scroll of Living Dead, and in a default map, units such as priests. These units CAN attack ethereal units, doing bonus damage. Magic damage typically does less damage to heroes, and fortified, but bonus damage to units with heavy armor. Armor does allow for damage resistance. Spell damage is any damage that is generated from a spell, with some exceptions. This damage is not affected by armor, and the only way to reduce damage is by spell resistance. There are a few cases in which the effects are triggered, and as a result ignore spell resistance. This would include most mana drain effects, HP loss from sleeping, and a few others. With the mage masher's mana burn against a mage, the mana drain is not reduced by spell damage, but the HP loss is reduced by spell resistance.